Love Me Please
by Ashalita Phoenix
Summary: After the war, Sasuke set out to witness the new world with his own eyes. But when he returned, he discovered that many things changed in the Leaf Village. His thoughts consume him and made him worry that he was too late, too late to give Sakura his love.


**Love Me Please**

"_I am going to leave now. I want to see this new world for myself." I said, standing in front of the main gate to the Leaf Village. _

"_Is it okay if I come with you?" Sakura asked, blushing in front of me. I smiled as she treated me the same way. Even with all that I did. All the things that I did to hurt her, she still treated me the same. _

"_No but I would come back." I said, placing my finger on her forehead just like Itachi always does to me. I would come back and I know that she would be waiting for me. _

Sasuke woke up from his slumber. He was lying on a strong tree branch. "Damn, the same dream. I don't know what it means." He said, looking into the horizon. _This new world, it is real. I am happy that I had something to do with it. _He jumped off and landed on his feet. "I guess it is time to go home. I think I have been away for three years now." He started walking and let out a small grin. _I wonder what changes have in store for me. I wonder if she is still there waiting for me. _

In the Hokage's office, Kakashi was busy looking through paperwork on his desk. _I really didn't want to be Hokage. I don't even have time to read my book. _Then there was a knock on his door. "Come in…" The door opened and a beautiful woman with short pink hair and emerald green eyes walked in the room. She also has a seal on her forehead. "Sakura…"

"Hey Kakashi, I am just here to deliver my report from my last mission." Sakura said, smiling. "I hope I am not interrupting."

"No, you are not and I am very much amazed. You finished that A rank mission already?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, the mission was similar to the mission in Naruto Bridge that we had when I was just a genin. I got rid of the bandits and helped built the bridge." Sakura explained, smiling. _But back then I was useless at the time but now, I am not that weak little crybaby anymore. _"Do you have something else for me to do?"

"Sakura, I want you to rest. You take on more missions than any shinobi here. I want you to take a breather." Kakashi ordered. _She has been pushing herself in the past years. Even on holidays she wants a mission. _

"I am fine…" Sakura said. "I can handle any mission you give me."

"I know you can but you are just keeping yourself busy because of him." Kakashi said. "When you don't have a mission you push yourself in the training field or work on your medical training. I admire your determination but you need to rest. I am concern of your health not as your hokage or former teacher but as your friend."

"I hate to admit but it is to keep me busy but there is more to it." Sakura said. "I want to be strong for him." _Also, if he tries to go back to that dark path, I would be strong enough to stop him. _She then let out a sigh. "However, you are right. I guess I am pushing myself. I'll just take the day off. Goodbye Kakashi…" She walked to the door and opened it.

"Sakura, I am proud of the woman you grew up to be." Kakashi said. "And I know there is someone special for you out there that is dying to love you." She turned to him and let out a smile.

"Thank you Kakashi…" Sakura said, walking out the door.

_I am amazed though. Three years and not once she mention Sasuke until now. She was always obsessed with him when she was little. I guess people do change. _Kakashi thought. Then the door burst opened and it was Naruto. _Well, most people… _

"Hey Kakashi, you called for me." Naruto asked.

"Yes, there is a mission I want you to do for me." Kakashi said, giving him an envelope. "I want you to deliver this to the Kazekage. It is the list of Genin in the Leaf Village that are participating in the Chunin Exams. They are hosting it so I want all the paperwork to be done."

"Chunin Exams… Brings back good memories…" Naruto said, scratching his head and grabbing the envelope. "You can count on me Kakashi. But Sakura was here a second ago, why didn't you assign her this mission?"

"Well unlike her you haven't done any missions lately." Kakashi answered.

"It is not my fault. I was busy with more important things like getting married and settling down in a nice house with my wife." He snapped. _Plus, it was hard to get along with Hinata's father. He can be so strict and scary sometimes. I have to beg Hinata if we can have our own place. Thank God she agreed. _He then calmed down and let out a sigh. "I know that Sakura has been working too hard. She works hard to the point that she is not focusing on her social life. She doesn't even realize that she is one of the beautiful women in the Leaf Villages and has a lot of admirers." He then crossed his arms. "With everyone else getting married I don't know if that bastard Sasuke even realizes that she is waiting for him."

"Let's not interfere. If she doesn't feel the need of throwing herself into someone's arms then that's good. She is focusing on herself. " Kakashi said. "Also, do you have a mission to do?"

"Fine I am going… What a slave driver." Naruto said, walking out the door. _Sakura is my best friend. I just hope that bastard doesn't hurt her. It is because of her that I know where my true heart lies. I was in front of Sakura's house. I was going to tell her my true feelings and propose to her. I knocked and the door opened. "Hey SAKURA…"_

"_Naruto…" Sakura said. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I am here to well…" _

"_Naruto, before you say anymore. I want you to listen to me for a second." She said. _

"_Sure, what is it?" I asked. I thought she was going to confess to me. _

"_Please listen…I know you like me." Sakura said. "However, there is someone who loves you so much but you are so busy getting me."_

"_Really…" I said. _

"_Yes, it is Hinata…" Sakura said. "The same thing I have been doing to you, avoiding and rejecting. That is the same thing you are doing to her. You like her too." She then grabbed my hand and let out a smile. "You may not know this but your heart is set on her. She is your soul mate." _

"_I do but I am nervous when I am around her."I confessed, blushing in front of her. I was shocked though. I found out that I was attracted to Hinata and my heart was allured by her just because of Sakura's words. _

"_I don't deserve you Naruto. I have given you pain because I have not accepted your love." Sakura said. "You deserve someone that loves you. Hinata loves you."_

"_Thank you Sakura…" I said, hugging her. "You are a very good friend."_

"_And I will always be your best friend." Sakura said. "I would always be here for your Naruto." She then pulled back and smiled. "Go get her idiot." _

"_Sure… Thanks again…" I said, dashing away. _

"_Bye…" Sakura said, waving at him. _

_Sakura… Thanks for finding my heart but I want to help you find yours. _

He dashed to his house and found Hinata, watering the flowers outside the balcony. "HEY HINATA!" He jumped in front of her and kissed her. "I just want you to know that I have an errand. I have to deliver a package to the Sand Village. It won't be long."

"I would be here waiting." Hinata said, smiling and blushing at the same time. "But before you go, do you want something to eat. I just made ramen."

"Sure, I would love that." Naruto said, smiling. _Ramen became so much better when she eats with me. _'Thanks Hinata." After ramen, Naruto raced towards the Sand Village. _Man, I know that the Sand Village is not that far but it feels like it. _He was jumping through trees in the forest. _Somehow I feel something off. _Then a kunai raced towards him he caught it and stopped on a tree branch. "Is that your best shot?"

"No, I just wanted to get your attention loser." Sasuke teased. _I see that he is still jumpy. _

"I see you are back." Naruto said, smiling. _So the bastard is back from his trip. I wonder what he is up to. _"How was your trip?"

"It was okay…" Sasuke said, letting out a sigh. "The new world is not all that bad. I can live in this world without killing anyone." He then caught a glimpse of a gold band around Naruto's finger. "Naruto, did you get married?" _Oh no, please don't tell me… Please you didn't marry her… _He was shaking and was scared to hear his answer.

"_Oh Sakura, I love you so much ever since we were kids. I know that Sasuke is a bastard that would never return your love but I would return your love tenfold. Please marry me…" Naruto asked, kneeling on one knee with a ring. _

"_Naruto, I don't know what to say…" Sakura said, blushing. _

"_Love me and you won't even be alone and in pain. I would never hurt you like Sasuke did." Naruto said. _

"_I love you Naruto… I would happy marry you…" Sakura said, hugging him. _

Sasuke shook his head. _I am just imagining things. Sakura wouldn't marry Naruto. She was so hooked on to me. She wouldn't forget me… _

"Oh yeah, I married Hinata two years ago. I wanted you to be my best man but you were nowhere to be found. So Kakashi took over." Naruto said, scratching his head. _What a best friend… He couldn't even come back to my own wedding._ "You missed the reception. It was so much fun." Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Congrats and sorry…" Sasuke said. _I thought he married Sakura. What a relief. What am I thinking? Why did I mention her? I don't really… do I? _"Anyway, where are you heading?"

"To the Sand Village to deliver something… You want to come." Naruto asked. "After this we can head back to the Leaf Village."

"Sure…" Sasuke said. _If Naruto is a married man, then who else settled down? I hope she didn't… Come on Sasuke, she would never… but that Sai guy is still there. I wonder…_

"_Oh Sakura, why are you crying?" Sai asked, walking towards her. _

"_I have beem waiting for Sasuke forever and he is still not here." Sakura cried. "I think he is playing with my heart and it hurts so bad." Sai hugged her tightly. _

"_I don't know much about emotions but I promise you that you would never feel pain again." Sai said. "I would smile for real so you won't cry again. I would love you for real so you would be happy throughout your life." _

"_Oh Sai…" _

_DAMN IT! These thoughts are driving me insane. _They dashed away to the Sand Village, when they got there they found Shikamaru and Temari, holding hands as they walked.

"SHIKAMARU!" Naruto screamed, racing towards him. "TEMARI!"

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked. "And Sasuke is with you too."

"We are here to deliver an envelope to Gaara. It is something to do with the Chunin Exams." Naruto answered. "Is he still in his office?"

"Yes, he is preparing for the Chunin Exams." Temari said, smiling. "Shikamaru, can you take him to Gaara? I can wait for you at the hospital. I might miss my appointment."

"What a drag but okay…" Shikamaru said, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Everything is going to be fine." Temari said. "Goodbye you guys…" She started to walk away from them and Shikamaru let out a sigh.

"Well, let's get you two to Gaara." Shikamaru said.

"I see your marriage is going well." Naruto said, following him. "So why is she going to the hospital?"

"It is too troublesome to explain." Shikamaru said, blushing. _Damn it, he is on to me. _

"Come on, it is not like I am going to tease you." Naruto teased. "We are both married men here."

"Again it is a drag." Shikamaru said lazily.

_Shikamaru married Temari. Why I am not surprised? They were always together and also there was a spark when they fought in the Chunin Exams. _Sasuke thought, walking beside them. As they walked, they found Kankuro.

"Hey Kankuro, what's up?" Naruto said.

"Nothing much, just taking a break." Kankuro said. "Oh, I see that Sasuke came back. What's up man?" Sasuke just waved. "I see you are cold as always. Where is Sakura?"

"Sakura…" Sasuke said coldly. _Does this guy have a thing for Sakura?_

"_Hey Sakura, I hope you are not busy." Kankuro asked. _

"_Hey Kankuro, how are you? It has been awhile." Sakura said, smiling. _

"_It has so I thought I should come visit you." Kankuro said, hiding his blush. "Also, there is something I wanted to tell you. It is important." _

"_What is it?" _

"_Sakura, I am very thankful when you saved me from Sasori's poison. You were amazing and smart." Kankuro said. "And you are still all that and it made me fall in love you even more. You are the one for me Sakura and I want you to be my girl. I would never hurt you like Sasuke." _

"_Oh Kankuro, I love you too."_

Sasuke gritted his teeth. _Now these thoughts are getting irritated. _"Why do you want to know?"

"Is it wrong to ask?" Kankuro said, giving him an intense glance. _This punk is still the same. What a surprise._

"She won't be here today." Naruto replied. "Our Hokage Kakashi told me that she worked too hard so he gave her a week off from missions."

_A Week Off… _Sasuke thought.

"_Oh Kakashi, I finished my mission." Sakura said, entering his office. _

"_Good job Sakura…" Kakashi said, standing up from his desk. "But I want you to have a week off." _

"_Why Kakashi… I mean Lord Hokage…" Sakura said. _

"_Because you can rest and spend time with me more." He said. He walked towards her and pulled her closer to him. "Sakura, I have never thought you were alluring. You grew up to be a beautiful woman. I can't stop staring at you."_

"_Oh Kakashi, you are too much…" Sakura said, blushing. "We cannot do this. It is…" _

"_Age doesn't matter… If our love is true then it doesn't matter. All that matters is that your heart belongs to me. Sasuke is an idiot for not accepting you but at the same time I am thankful."He said, cupping her face. "Now I can have you all to myself. _

"_Oh Kakashi…" Sakura said, moving in for a kiss. _

_Now my brain is messing with me now. _Sasuke thought, letting out a sigh.

"Well, she comes to the Sand Village often to give messages to Gaara. She stays a little to check up on the patients in our hospital and teach our medical ninjas. I am ever so grateful for her." Kankuro said. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here."

_She often gives messages to Gaara… _

"_Lord Kazekage, I have more files for you from Lord Hokage." Sakura said, entering the room. _

"_Sakura, thank you…" Gaara said. He then walked towards her. "You are always here with a smile on your face. It truly makes my day." _

"_It what I do Lord Kazekage…" Sakura said, blushing. _

"_Please call me Gaara…" He said, cupping her face. "You actually look cute when you blush. I know that we weren't the best of friends in the past but I would like to make up for that." He then kissed her forehead. "I would love to make it up to you with dinner." _

"_Oh Gaara, that is why I am always here. To see you everyday…" She said, hugging him. "I love you Gaara…" _

"_I won't hurt you like Sasuke… I will protect you." Gaara said. "Because you are someone I want to protect…" _

"_Oh Gaara…" _

_I can't take these thoughts anymore… _Sasuke thought, gripping his fist. _Why do am I worried about Sakura loving someone else? I don't have any right to stop her. But… It is irritating to think about it. _

"Is Gaara is still in his office?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah…" Kankuro said. "Don't tell him I am here."

"You ran away didn't you?" Naruto said. "Oh, is Ashley still here?"

"Yeah, Gaara decided to teach her the ways of being human and also training her to be a ninja. So far she became a teacher for the future genin." Shikamaru said. "She couldn't speak when we found her three years ago and now she is teaching."

"Well, Gaara has a thing for her. In no time they are going to get hitch." Kankuro said. "Well, you guys should get going."

"See you around." Naruto said. They continued making their way to the Kazekage Office. They climbed up a flight of stairs and knocked on his door. They opened and found a beautiful woman with long blue hair standing beside Gaara. She also had cat ears and a tail. "Hey Gaara… Hey Ashley…"

"Whiskers, you are here… Even Loser is here…"

"I should have let you drown in that tank." Sasuke snapped. Ashley stuck out his tongue. _This is Ashley. Her real name is actually Experiment1002. Orchimaru created her to eliminate Naruto however I sort of freed her because I wanted to kill Naruto myself. Gaara found her and named her Ashley. She has a habit of giving people nicknames and I ended up with Loser. I guess I should be grateful that Ashley found a home. _"But it is good to see you again Stupid Cat."

"You don't need to be sarcastic about it." Ashley snapped.

"Ashley, be nice to our guests. We have a strong alliance with the Leaf Village so please be nice." Gaara said, rubbing her ear. She purred as he did so and was blushing also. "So what do I owe the honor of having you two here?"

"Oh, just delivering a letter from Kakashi." Naruto said.

"I see… Thank you… Also, I would like you to give him this." Gaara said, giving him a letter. "Thank you Naruto and Sasuke…"

"Tell Half Face that I said hi." Ashley said, smiling.

"You mean Kakashi…" Naruto said, standing beside Gaara. "Sure Ashley…" He then whispered to Gaara. "You better make her yours before someone takes her from you. She is a hottie."

"You don't need to worry." Gaara said, giving him a small grin. "She is already mines."

"Yup, see…" Ashley said, showing them a ring on her finger. "He proposed to me last night. We were going to announce our engagement soon. I don't know when is the wedding but we would inform you all later."

"Congratulations Ashley and Gaara…" Shikamaru said. "I mean… Lord Kazekaga and milady."

"Yeah, congrats." Naruto added. Sasuke just kept silent but let out a small grin. Ashley saw this and let out a smile as well. "I hope it is going to be a big wedding."

"We don't know for sure but we would give you more details when we finalize the plans." Gaara said.

"Well, see you loverbirds later…" Naruto said.

"Bye Whiskers… Bye Loser…" Ashley said.

"The name is Sasuke…" Sasuke said. _I can't believe that Naruto and Gaara are settling down and living a happy life. They were considered as monsters but now they are considered as heroes. I couldn't help be feel envious about them both._ He turned and found Gaara smiling at Ashley. He cupped her face as she returned the smile. She was purring and blushing. And just by looking at them, you know that they truly love each other greatly. _Even the experiment found love… I guess I don't need to worry about Gaara loving Sakura or something like that. _

"Come on Sasuke, we have to hurry back." Naruto said.

"What is the rush?" He asked, following him.

"I have someone waiting for me at home." Naruto said, rubbing his ring. "I can't let her down."

_I wonder if I also have someone waiting for me at home. _Sasuke thought. _What happens if she doesn't have feelings for me anymore? What happen if she moved on?_

"_Sakura, how are you? I am back."I said. _

"_Do I even care?" Sakura replied coldly. She turned her back towards me and walked away. _

"_I told you I would come back for you. Are you mad?" I asked. _

"_Why would I be mad at you?" Sakura said, glaring at me with disgust. I have never seen Sakura like this before. _

"_Since when you were heartless…"I snapped, gripping her arm tightly. _

"_Since the day I learned that having a heart can only give me pain." She snapped, tossing my hand away. "However, even when I tried to lock my emotions I ended up hurt. Sasuke, I have been in love with you since we were little."She was holding back her tears. "Even with all the crap I went through and all the pain you have given me, I asked myself why I still protect this boy if he doesn't care for me. He is just a heartless boy. I am done with you Sasuke so leave me alone." She then walked away._

"_I am not heartless…" I said. She stopped and turned to me. _

"_I don't believe it Sasuke…" She said."You deserve to be alone."_

_I don't know how to feel if that ever happened. I would lose my mind. _

They walked back to the Leaf Village and when they got there, everyone was there to greet Sasuke. He found out that Sai married Ino and it gave him great relief. _Great, Sai is cut off my list of people to kill. He married Ino… Thank God. She was annoying when we were younger. _Chouji married as well and Shino became an academy teacher. Tenten owns a weapons shop and Kiba was flirting and showing off his skills as a dog trainer. And Rock Lee was still thriving for the power of youth. _Rock Lee had a crush on her but I think it was just a phase. He is so focus on his power of youth thing. _ Everyone was there to greet him except for Sakura. _Where is she? I thought she would be the first one here to greet me. I wonder where she is. _He walked away from the crowd and walked through the streets of his home. _It has been a long time I walked through this place. Kakashi made it the same. _He then walked up to the Hokage's Office and found Kakashi, reading his book. _Thank God he is not making out with Sakura… _"Hey Lord Hokage…"

"I heard you came back." Kakashi said, putting the book down.

"Yeah, everyone somehow knew I would come today." Sasuke said. "They were all waiting at the main gate for me."

"Naruto send me a message when you were at the Sand Village. So I thought it would be nice to give you a warm welcome." Kakashi answered. Sasuke kept silent but had a sad look on his face. "However, you seem displease…"

"No, I am okay." Sasuke said. _If he told everyone about my return, where is Sakura?_

"I see, a certain pink hair beauty wasn't there." Kakashi said. "You were looking forwards to seeing her." Sasuke hid his blush when he heard that. _So his heart finally yearns for her. "_I send her home to get some rest. I don't know where she is at the moment but you can check with her parents."

"Thank you Kakashi…" Sasuke said, walking out the door. He paused when Kakashi spoke again.

"Try not to blow it this time…" Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded his head and raced out the door. "Young Love…" _The tables have turn. Sasuke trying to get Sakura… That is something. _Sasuke raced to Sakura's home and knocked on the door. The door opened and a made with violet hair appeared in front of him.

"Hello… Is Sakura home?" Sasuke asked.

"I am afraid she doesn't live here anymore. She moved out a year ago." Mr. Harano replied. _Why does this guy look familiar?_

"By any chance you know where she is at right now?" Sasuke asked. _She moved out. Oh no, what happened she settle down with some loser. I can't let that happen. _

"Well, she moved not too far from here. I can give you the address." He replied. He grabbed a notepad and a pen from his house and wrote the address. He gave the piece of paper to Sasuke and smiled. "Here you go son."

"Thank you sir…" Sasuke said, bowing in front of him. "Good bye sir…" He raced away with the piece of paper. _I am almost there… I am almost there to her… _He made it in front of an estate and froze. _This place… It's my… it's my home… _"This place was burnt to the ground. How is it still? Am I in the right place?"

"Sasuke…" A voice said. He turned and found Sakura in a red kimono and looked ever so beautiful. _He finally came back. He kept his word. _She let out a smile. "You came back…"

"I told you that I would come back." Sasuke said, walking towards her. "You live here…"

"Well, it is only temporary." Sakura said, grabbing his hand. "I took a lot of missions throughout the years in order to restore the Uchiha estate. I wanted you to have a home when you return and I am so happy you came when I finished paying off all the bills. I stayed in the house but since you are here, there is no need for me to stay anymore." She then gave him a key. "Welcome Home Sasuke Uchiha…"

_She did this all for me… _Sasuke thought. He was paralyzed by astonishment. _She did this for me when I was gone. I can't believe this._ "Sakura…"

"I hope you live a long and happy life here and I would be there for you when you need me." Sakura added.

"Sakura… Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"You are an important friend to me and Naruto." Sakura said, blushing. "I wouldn't want you to be homeless." She then let go off his hand and started to move away from him. "Well, see you later Sasuke…" She walked away from him and faced her back to him as well. "There is a festival today so I promise to meet up with Ino. See you later…"

_She is not going to stay… She is not going to be with me… This can't be happening. I don't want her to go. _He raced towards her and hugged her from behind tightly. _I want her. I am not going to let her leave without a fight. _"Love me please…"

"What…" Sakura asked, blushing. _Did I heard right? Did he ask me to love me? He even added the please… _

"Love me please…" Sasuke repeated. _I don't care how vulnerable I look right now in front of her. I am going to make her mines. _"Yes, I don't deserve you. I have been hurting you throughout your life and never even care about your feelings. But you were always there for me and you never stop caring for me even with all the bad things I have done to you. You built this house for me but it is not complete. It is missing you. I know that I don't deserve your love but love me please. I want your love and I promise to love you back." Sakura started to leak tears and let out a smile.

"If I do give you my love, does that mean I have to marry you?" Sakura asked. Sasuke moved his lips to her ears.

"Yes and I am stuck with you for life." He said. She turned to him and found him blushing and smiling at her.

_He never looks like this before… I can see that he loves me and only I can see him like this. _Sakura thought.

"I love you Sakura… Why are you not saying anything?" Sasuke asked. _She is just staring at me like I am an idiot. Did she really erase her feelings for me? _"Please say something Sakura… I love you Sakura and I need you very much. I will do anything to prove my…"

"Sasuke…" She interrupted, placing a finger on his lips. "Shut up and kiss me already." She gave him a smile while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes ma'am…" Sasuke said, running his hands on her hips. He sealed his lips with hers and on that day, the cold hearted shinobi grew a heart. He has learned the hard way that the best way to be strong is to be strong with love not hatred or vengeance. And all he had to do is say please.

"Hey Kakashi, Gaara wanted me to give you this." Naruto said, giving him an envelope.

"Oh, I wonder what it is." Kakashi said, opening it.

_**Pay Up**_

_**Kazekage Gaara**_

Kakashi scratched his head after reading it. _Damn, he won that bet. _

"_Sasuke left already." Kazekage Gaara said, sipping tea beside me. _

"_Yeah, I don't know how long he would be gone." I said. Yeah, I hang out with Gaara most of the time. He is the same age as Naruto but very mature. "I think he would be back within five years." _

"_I say three…"Gaara replied. _

"_You want to bet?" Kakashi said. "If I win, you have to give me something that is most precious to you and if you win I would give you something that is most precious to me." _

"_Like an object or something?" Gaara said. _

"_Yup…"_

"_Then I would accept this bet." _

_Damnit, why did I even make the bet? _Kakashi thought, putting all his favorite books in a bag. "Naruto, can you send this to Gaara?" He was holding back tears.

"But I just got back there." Naruto complained.

"Take it before I change my mind…" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi are you crying?" Naruto said, looking baffled. _What was in the letter?_


End file.
